Locked - Not Abstract Version
by dirtykinks
Summary: What if Cato took a liking to Peeta, one that Peeta didn't like. This is the not abstract version of the story of the same name Locked.


I have loved the poll I created a few months ago, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Peeta was supposed to be stuck at home with his horrible mother, and unhelpful father and brothers till he got old enough to leave and hopefully never look back. But no, he had to get picked, he only had his name in once, just once and he got picked. And he had to be going with _her_ of all people _?_ Peeta knew that if he ever got picked for the games he wouldn't survive, but he never thought he would get picked, and now it was with Katniss going as well. He knew for sure he wouldn't survive. But now here he was fighting for his life and the games hadn't even started yet.

 _Why me?_ He thought as he was pushed up against the wall of the elevator. Peeta couldn't believe this was happening, as he tried to push off of the wall to get some leverage and be able to get free. But yet it was, here he was, trapped in the elevator with that brute who looked at him like he was a feast, and he was starving.

"No!" He said between gasps for breath as a hand made it's way to the front of his pants and grasped at his soft member though the thin fabric of the workout clothes he had been given to wear for training.

"Yes," said his attacker as he gripped harder, making him let out a pained whimper which made him go in and pull his mouth into a bruising kiss. "You are mine from now on. I don't care about what you said last night, about her, but you are MINE."

"No. Let me go, get off of me," he said as he struggled against the larger male. Peeta squirmed and struggled against Cato's hold, trying to find a way to get lose, only for Cato to pull away suddenly. Not expecting the sudden movement Peeta slipped to the floor of the elevator.

"You'll be mine, completely, soon enough." And with those fear inspiring words Cato pressed the number two botton on the wall and walked out of the elevator when it stopped on the second floor. "Don't forget, your mine." He said not even turning around as he walked out of the elevator.

As the doors closed Peeta couldn't help but pull his legs into his chest and stay there for minutes till his face was covered in tears, only getting up when the elevator once again started to move. Peeta quickly stood up and hastily started to wipe the tears away. Seeing that the elevator was heading to the twelfth floor he let out a relieved breath at seeing that it wasn't one of the other floors, not wanting anyone of the other tributes to see him and use this to their advantage. When the elevator got to the floor he walked past what looked to him like a large light pink blob fast, not wanting Effie to stop him and ask him any questions.

Heading straight to his room Peeta couldn't help but stop as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that covered the entire side of one wall. His eyes were tinted red, lips red from the kisses that had been forced on him, but what scared him the worst were the beginnings of large hand shaped bruises that littered his arms. When he took off his top he saw that he also had a large bruise on his back as well from where he had been pressed into the back wall of the elevator. Shaking off the tears that had started to accumulate in his eyes he tossed the shirt down and headed to the bathroom where he took off the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower turning it on the hottest it would go he picked up the ruffest sponge he started to scrub his body, wanting to get the feeling that had been left of his skin by his attacker.

Leaving the shower and hour later every bit of his skin was red and tender, having had scrubbed several layers of skin off in his mission to get feeling clean again. It didn't work, no matter how hard he scrubbed it felt like he was still being touched by his hands, forcing his touch on him.

He didn't leave his room at all that night, sending away the people that came looking for him, saying that he wasn't feeling well and just needed to be left alone. Which wasn't a lie, he did feel sick, and it wasn't just what Cato did to him, it was the unspoken promise of what he was going to do to him, that made Peeta feel sick.

It wasn't common, but it did happen, the stronger males taking advantage of the weaker ones. It didn't happen in the tower, but it did happen often enough in the arena. And it was accepted, they never stopped it. Not even the year when the one guy had been raping the other and slit his throat in the middle of it before continuing and finishing what he had been in the middle of.

Not that that's where it ended for most of them. If you killed all the others and you had made your intentions clear, you were given the choice to kill them or take them as a "prize" and get to take them with you when you won.

Laying down on the bed Peeta held himself tightly as he tried to relax, but images, thoughts of what could happen, would happen, if Cato got his way danced through his mind. Closing his eyes tightly Peeta fell into a terror filled night of nightmares, waking only to find that the nightmares didn't end once he woke up, that they had invaded reality. Despite the fear and disgust, his body didn't seem to have minded the images that his mind created and had reacted in the worst way possible. It had made him hard, aching for Cato's touch. Filled with disgust at himself he ran to the bathroom, only to not make it and fall to the tiled floor retching hardly, bile coating the floor in front of him.

After Peeta had completely emptied his stomach had collapsed on the ground, not completely missing the puddle of vomit as he landed. He laid there till he heard that strange accented voice, he knew belonged to Effie, calling for him. Calling back he said he would be out in a minute, he cleaned up the floor before stepping into the shower and cleaned himself up.

Getting out of the shower Peeta dried off and pulled on the clean set of workout clothes that were sitting on top of the dresser and he remembered that today was the second day of training, and he would have to see him again. Swallowing down the new wave of bile that made it's way up his throat Peeta pulled on the clothes trying and failing to get the shirt to cover the multitude to bruises that he had left on his arms.

Giving up Peeta left the room and headed for the elevator not looking at anyone or answering when they talked to him. Getting in the elevator he pushed the B button and breathed deeply, fighting to remain calm as he got closer and closer to him, and what he knew would be a day that was exactly like the day before.

Peeta dodged Cato at every turn, made sure that they were never alone, and if they were Peeta would get out of the room as fast as he could, and it worked, for the most part. In the three days he had to avoid him he was only caught twice, each was worse than the last, but Peeta got away each time. Only for the promise of more to follow him.

Peeta ran and just when it felt like his lungs were going to break under the strain, he ran harder. He had to get away, as far away as he could. Not that there was any real way to escape, except death, but Peeta was holding off on that option for now. Peeta's breath was coming out in harsh hacking breaths, it barely made him feel like he was breathing at all. It wasn't until his vision started to blur and get dark at the edges that he stopped, and boy did he stop. The second his legs stopped moving he clasped on the forest's floor landing on his knees, only to lay on his side as he fought against the darkness that threatened to overtake him as he tried to breath. He had to stay awake, he needed to get up again and run, he had to at least try and get away, no matter how futile it would be.

The second Peeta got his breathing back to normal he pushed himself off the ground, got to his feet and ran, but that was the worst thing he could have done. The three straight hours Peeta had spent running through the rugged forest, almost tripping and falling over the many rocks and branches that littered the ground, no to mention the numerous hills, had exhausted his body. So when Peeta tried to run again his legs were unable to do it, and turned to jelly beneath him. Not expecting this legs to do that Peeta was unprepared for the fall and wasn't able to stop his head from crashing into the ground and knocking him out.

The first thing Peeta noticed as he woke was that his whole body ached, the second was that he couldn't move, at least not much. Peeta opened his eyes only to not see anything, nothing but a dark cloth that completely covered his eyes. Starting to panic he tried to scream only to notice that besides the blindfold that was across his eyes wasn't the only thing on his face, he also had a gag on his mouth. Unable to make a sound or see anything Peeta squirmed against what he felt was a thick rope that was tied not just around his hands, but it also was tied around his legs making it near impossible to do anything but writhe on the ground. Peeta twisted and turned trying to find some sort of weak spot, looking for something, someway to get free.

"Look who's awake." He heard the one voice he didn't want to hear, say from somewhere next to him.

"Lover Boy's awake? While I guess you should put that name to use now that's he's all yours."

"I think I should, what do you think Lover Boy? Are you ready for me? Are you ready for what I'm gonna do to you now that no one, not even you can stop me?" Peeta could feel Cato right next to him so close that Peeta could feel Cato's breath across the parts of his face that weren't covered by cloth.

Pushing himself away as much as he could Peeta didn't get very far as the hands he had become unwelcomingly familiar with in the past week grasped him in a bruising grip, and pulled him into an even more unwelcoming grasp. Peeta fought to get out of Cato strong grip, but Peeta was helpless in his hold. It was like we wasn't even fighting, but that didn't stop Peeta from trying his hardest to break free, even though he knew it would be hopeless.

He was tied up, not to mention that from the other voices he could faintly hear from near by, he was surrounded by the other members of the pack. So if in some way he could get free of Cato's hold, untie himself, he would have been stopped by them before he could take one step towards getting away.

Any and all thoughts of escaping left Peeta's mind as he felt the arms that had been holding him left him for a moment as he was laid down on the ground, but it wasn't that same he had been on before, this was different. Peeta wasn't on the bare ground anymore, it felt like some sort of fabric. But Peeta didn't have long to think on that either as the hands returned to his body, not just to touch him, but they moved towards the top of the zipper at his throat and pulled it down opening his jacket. It didn't stop there. Pushing the fabric of the jacket as far down Peeta's arms before it bunched around his bound wrists, Cato's hands returned to Peeta's neck trailing down to grip at the top of his shirt before ripping it down the middle exposing Peeta's chest to Cato's gaze.

Before going any further Cato reached up and took off the blindfold and the gag allowing Peeta to see what was happening. It didn't take long for Peeta's eyes to adjust to the faint light that just barely allowed him to see anything. Before his eyes were forced to look at Cato's dark, hunger filled gaze, Peeta saw that where he was was in a tent. Peeta new that was what it was as he had never before seen one till he had seen one in the survival training station during training.

But Peeta couldn't linger on that, as Cato pressed his lips to Peeta's not caring that Peeta didn't want it, that he tried to move away only for a harsh grip to hold Peeta's head in place as his mouth was plundered. Mouth forced open, lips bitten, hair pulled, forcing Peeta to arch his neck. Pushing Peeta's lips to the other males forcing him into returning the others kiss.

Not stopping there Cato moved his free hand down to the belt that wrapped around Peeta's waist. Undoing the belt Cato moved on to the button, then on to the zipper, pulling it down, and fully opening Peeta's pants. Breaking the kiss Cato pulled away and moved till he was pulling Peeta pants down, and like the jacket left them bunched around Peeta's ankles.

Kneeling back on his heels Cato looked over across his bound prisoner, taking in the sight of Peeta's muscles straining against their bonds, struggling for freedom. It made Cato more excited, more hungry to take what belonged to him. Cato knew what he wanted from the moment he saw the footage of Peeta getting picked, the moment Cato saw Peeta he knew he wanted to make that body writhe under him in pleasure, make Peeta cry out as he was taken. Then when Cato finally saw Peeta in person he knew that one time wouldn't be enough, even two times wouldn't quench the thirst that had been building for days.

Cato wanted him for forever.

Sure Cato had been attracted to guys before, even had a few partners for a while, not that they lasted very long. But Cato knew he had never felt anything this strongly before. And he wasn't going to let anything or anyone keep him from what he wanted, not the games, not the others, not even who he wanted, would stop him.

Pulling out of his thoughts Cato returned his thoughts to here and now, and what he wouldn't wait any longer to do.

"Now normally I wouldn't bother, but as I plan to keep you, so I need to take care of you, prepare you." And with that Cato pulled down the last boundary that was between him and what was his. Not wanting to waste time Cato ignored the words of protest that came flying out of Peeta's mouth, turning Peeta over Cato couldn't help but admire, for the first time without clothes the ass he had been looking at every chance he had. Not that Cato wasn't interested about what was in front, but here and now he couldn't wait to sink into the tight, warm opening he knew was waiting for him.

Moving to straddle Peeta's behind Cato spread the flesh with his fingers with one hand, using the other to reach for the container of oil that had been with the rest of the supplies. Cato quickly prepared Peeta then slicked himself up. Taking himself out of his own pants Cato positioned himself and was just about to press in when Peeta started to scream. Unwilling to stop his plans Cato grabbed the gag and forced it into Peeta's mouth, effectively blocking any noise.

"I was hoping you would be more cooperative than this, but it's your loss, I was going to make sure you enjoyed it to but that will have to wait for later."

Impatient Cato pressed in not waiting long before pulling back out and finding a fast paced rhythm, he found that it felt even better than he had imagined, and Cato had done a lot of imagining.

Pulling out after finishing Cato took one long look at his prize, not surprised to find that Peeta had passed out, taking part of Peeta's torn shirt Cato wiped him off, turned Peeta back over only to find that he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed that just happened. Cleaning that off too, Cato pulled Peeta's pants and underwear back up before he took and untied Peeta's wrists, knowing that while Peeta was out it wouldn't be a risk. Putting a new shirt on Peeta and putting his jacket back on Cato laid him back down and re tied his wrists behind his back, Cato left the gag in but kept the blindfold off, not needing it at the moment.

Leaving the tent cato made sure that he would be seen and heard by the cameras, he didn't want to wait till the end when it was just the two of them, Cato made sure they understood who he wanted and what he wanted.

It didn't take long after Cato made his intentions clear that he made sure that his prize was secure and wasn't going to be going anywhere, and headed out with the others to search for _her._ Katniss had his prizes affection and she was going to pay for it, with her life. They searched for a few hours and finally found her on their way back to the camp. She was in the river, in plain sight, after Katniss saw them she took off. She made it easy to follow her, leaving a trail of water behind her. They got to Katniss just as she had slowed down and looked like she was going to climb a tree. Cato reached over and took the bow off Glimmer's back and short and arrow at Katniss. It caught her shoulder pinning her to the tree.

"You just are making this way too easy for me. Not that I mind that, but I want to take my time in killing you. But... I do have my prize to get back to, I need to make sure Lover Boy doesn't try and wander off. Not that he'd get far in the state he is, but you never know, he might surprise me. So are you ready to die, Fire Girl?" And with that question Cato held his hand out as one of the others handed him a knife. Taking one step forward to close the gap between them even more Cato lifted the knife and plunged it into Katniss's chest. Cutting open the already gaping wound Cato cut till it was big enough that he could fit his hand in. Finished cutting Cato reached into Katniss's now dead body and pulled her heart from her chest.

"Do you think my prize will like his gift? Everyone knows he wanted her heart, now he can have it."

Cato's prize didn't take his gift as well as he had hoped, screaming behind the gag and crying as he realized whose heart it was. Cato didn't dwell on it, tossing Katniss's heart into the fire. Now that the person he wanted dead the most was gone, Cato and the others spent their time going off, finding and killing the others that were there. Returning every few hours to make sure what was his was exactly where he had left it.

Lucky for Cato they had some real competition, and everyone but him, the redhead, and the big dark guy were all that was left. BOOM. Scratch that just him and one of the others. And his prize of course.

 _Go to them? Or let them come to me?_ Looking over at his sleeping companion Cato chose to go to them. Waiting till nightfall he wanted to see who was left, seeing that it was the big guy, Thresh, Cato looked over into the tall grass that Thresh had gone into at the beginning of the games and hadin't been seen since. Making sure the knots were tight Cato closed the tent and took off into the grass, sword in hand.

Looking down at the cut that spanned the length of his arm Cato decided it wasn't that bad, and shook off the pain as he walked back to the tent, eager to take his prize and be out of this place.

As they were pulled up into the hovercraft Peeta couldn't help but shiver in fear, the one hope he had was that he wouldn't make it out, that he died and wouldn't have to live with him winning. If he had died in the arena it would all be over, but now, it would never be over.

They took off the ropes that had bound him for weeks, only to put these metal cuffs on his wrists, leaving his legs free so he could walk.

They then separated them once they got back to the city, but only till they were cleaned up and ready to show off the winner and his prize. Not wanting to let his prize go Cato protested, but let Peeta go once they came to an understanding, that no one was to physically touch Peeta, at all.

They gave Peeta a light blue suit to wear, it was so thin it was practically see through. Not that Peeta was allowed to complain, or refuse. Without touching him they got Peeta dressed and had walked him to the waiting area behind the stage till the signal for the crowing of the winner ceremony was to start.

"Show begins in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... go!" And with that Peeta was lead to the edge of the stage.

"We have a very special show for you tonight. Now normally we just have the winner to crown at this point, but this year our winner made it very clear on the first night that he would be taking a prize home with him at the end, that he would win and take what he wanted. Now many of us had hoped Cato would get what he wanted, but many have tried to do this and few have succeeded. Yet against these odds Cato has won, and he gets to take his prize, Peeta, home. Give a round of applause for this year's winner Cato!... Have a seat. Now what everyone wants to know, why Peeta? What is it about him that has caught your eye?"

"Well when I first saw Peeta in the recap, I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like nothing I've ever felt, and I don't know how to describe it, but I knew then and there I had to have him. It wasn't till the night of the chariots when I saw Peeta in person that I knew it was more than I had thought, that I couldn't imagine winning without him by my side."

"How fascinating. Now tell me how did it make you feel when Peeta said those things about _her?"_

"It made me very angry, but I couldn't hold it against him, Peeta obviously didn't know what he was talking about. Either way it doesn't matter any more, she's gone, I've won, and he's all mine."

"That's good, nice attitude about it. Well how would you like to see your prize?"

"I think I could handle it."

"Here he is, our winner's prize, Peeta!"

Forced into the stage Peeta walked towards Cato each step more difficult than the last. Before Peeta could walk to Cato he rushed forward and pulled Peeta into a dominating kiss. Showing everyone who he belonged to.

"Now come on, don't tease us like that. Showing off."

Getting them to sit down Caesar continued talking.

"Now that everyone is here give a big hand for the man in charge, the man who will crown our victor and give Cato a special something for his prize... President Snow!... The winner has now been crowned. On to the special surprise."

Pulling out a box from behind him Caesar handed it over. Opening it Peeta's heart almost stopped as he looked down upon a collar. It was two inches tall and not very thick, but hard metal and strong looking. Peeta's hands could help but shake as Cato reached into the box and pulled it out, he wanted to step away, run away, but he knew it wouldn't help. It would just make it worse, so Peeta stood their as the cold metal was placed round his neck, and locked.

THE END


End file.
